


What A Day

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Days, How Do I Tag, Human AU, M/M, Married Couple, aaaaaand alfred’s crying, based on personal stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: Alfred comes home from work in a sour mood, feeling horrible and sick of himself. It’s up to Arthur to figure out what’s wrong
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 44





	What A Day

**Author's Note:**

> yEEEEAH I did a thing! Woo!   
> Finally got the urge to write something after school.  
> Enjoy!

The sound of the front door slamming shut echoed throughout the room as Alfred haphazardly took off his shoes and threw away his coat. He landed on the couch and gave a frustrated groan as he buried his face in the pillows. Alfred felt the urge to scream, to cry out so loud the neighbor’s windows will break into pieces. Yet he couldn’t, even if his throat burning in pain and his chest was heaving heavy breaths; he had too much pride for that. 

He didn’t have it in himself to acknowledge his husband come down the stairs and sit down beside him. Even if he couldn’t see, Alfred knew Arthur was looking down at him with a worried look on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his forest green eyes filled with pity. 

He gently rubbed his back, “Did something happen today?” 

Alfred could only give a muffled reply, but Arthur was sure it was a yes.

“You want to talk about it?” 

He didn’t. Instead, Alfred just wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and adjusted so he could rest his head on his husband’s lap; Arthur affectionately combed his wheat-blonde hair with his fingers as he hummed to himself. 

Despite it all, Alfred felt himself slowly relax, feeling safe and warm in his hold; but deep inside, somewhere, he feels as though he was undeserving of it. How could he be? He’s imperfect, loud, boisterous, annoying, a joke to everyone apparently. None of his co-workers were even complying with him anyway and had the nerve to talk behind his back about his projects. Did they really think of him as stupid? Was everything he did pointless? What if they were right?

“Darling?”

Alfred hadn’t noticed until now that he was starting to leak tears. He looked up at Arthur and the tears began to form into a sob. With no words said, Arthur welcomed him into his arms, shushing him and comforting him as he rocked him back and forth. Alfred kept on crying, his face buried on Arthur’s shoulder, tears staining his sweater.

“I hate work. I fucking hate them all over there. Why bother even coming to the damn company if you think what I’m doing is pointless? They start their own dumpster of a building project if they fucking like it,” he whimpered, clutching him tighter, “I don’t even know what they want from me! I’m just trying to do my job.”

“Exactly, love,” Arthur whispered, “but life isn’t that easy. Not everyone will be pleased with all your actions and decisions; hell, you might as well gain enemies along the way.” He drew back and cupped Alfred’s face, “there’ll always be those kind of people who only try to bring your image down, and sadly, that’s life.”

Alfred looked away, sniffling, “But how can I ever brave that?”

“That I don’t know Alfred. Even I can’t stand arseholes myself, and... let’s say I have had very violent ways dealing with gits that may or may not involve me ruining their life.”

Alfred weakly laughed, remembering how much of a punk he used to be when they were still back in high school.

Arthur continued, “But I believe in you, love. To be honest, you’re most probably the strongest person I know; never mind what those bastards say or think about you, you’re the most brilliant, intuitive architect I know. And if people can’t see that, then by the gods, just let them burn in hell.”

At that point, they were both chuckling and laughing about Arthur’s stupid joke, and he was glad his husband wasn’t shedding a tear anymore.

Arthur leaned forward and gave a chaste kiss on the forehead and lips before hugging him one more time, “I’m always here for you, I promise.”

“I know. I love you.”

“So do I, my love.”

Again, Arthur kissed Alfred once more and rocked him gently to sleep, a tired but small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In case anyone’s wondering, I have a tumblr where I mainly draw stuff. But hey, check it out if you want to!


End file.
